In a network data backup technique, a redundant copy of data stored in nodes in the network may be made. The redundant copy may be stored in a redundant storage system in the network. In the event that data stored in the nodes becomes lost and/or corrupted, it may be possible to perform a network data recovery operation to recover the lost and/or corrupted data from the redundant copy in the redundant storage system. Typically, the nodes and the redundant storage system in the network are coupled together via network communication links that utilize, as network communication media, network cabling.
Unless the coherency and security of the redundant copy are maintained, it is possible that the redundant copy may become lost and/or corrupted. If this occurs, it may not be possible to recover meaningful data from the redundant copy. Additionally, the use of network cabling, as the network communication media in the network, limits the mobility of the nodes and redundant storage. Also, certain types of devices that possibly could be used as nodes in the network derive utility from being able to communicate wirelessly. If these types of devices are coupled to network cabling in order to facilitate backup and recovery operations, the utility of these types of devices may be reduced.